Research Infrastructure Core Abstract Prostate cancer is the second leading cause of cancer deaths among American men after lung cancer. In African-American men, the incidence of prostate cancer is 65% higher and the mortality rate is more than double compared to Caucasian men. The reasons for this racial disparity in incidence and death rate in African-Americans are poorly understood, but may involve both biological and environmental factors. The Center for Cancer Research and Therapeutic Development (CCRTD) at Clark Atlanta University (CAU) is committed to an on-going approach to enhance the comprehensive research program to investigate the cellular and genetic factors involved in initiation, progression and metastasis of prostate cancer through three research and pilot projects proposed in the current proposal. In order to support the research and pilot projects, the Research Infrastructure Core will support five functional Core Laboratories with state-of-the-art instruments and related services. Moreover, an Animal Core Laboratory will be created to provide project leaders with local quality animal care and advance animal research. Lastly, enhanced training will be provided to ensure that project leaders and other users are acquainted with the application of core equipment. In conclusion, the Research Infrastructure Core will be an invaluable resource to the research and pilot projects, as well as the larger research community, to provide state-of-the-art instrumentation, and ensure the success of the proposed research.